


Saddle up!

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Branding, Claiming Bites, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Help, Knifeplay, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pony Play, Porn With Plot, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Smut, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tentacle Dick, Training, Vibrators, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: Millionaire George buys three hybrids off a human trafficking rink, taking them in and training them to be his royal steeds.Why did I write this? I have no idea. Do I regret it? not at all.I got inspired by BileBunny's animal play series and thought I might as well write it.If any of the people mentioned or used in this story are uncomfortable I will remove this.I doubt they will find this, but don't try and get them to find it.The dream team are just the victims of my imagination for the time being, so take anything here with a grain of salt cause your gonna need a lot of it.No complaining in the comments if you didn't read the tags, this isn't gonna be pretty all the time. Feel free to leave suggestions though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Saddle up!

They knew they should have taken a taxi, but with the moon bright and full, illuminating the short path back to the shared house; how could they not wish to walk down the pavement and bathe in the soft breeze and smell of pine? Afterall, the party was getting out of hand, it was getting late, and they had all walked there, hoping to get relief from their studies.  
But fate had other ideas for the three males, being attacked and dragged into the nearest alley, barely having time to put up much of a fight before they were knocked out cold.

Bad groaned in pain as he slowly opened his heavy eyes, his head pounding and ears ringing as he struggled to get his bearings. It took him a moment to register the cold concrete under his completely naked figure.  
….wait.  
He frantically moves to cover himself, only to find his hands tightly bound behind his back, legs and thighs tied tightly together as well.  
In his panic he attempted to summon his magic, only to find his chest empty of it, nothing coming to the surface to save him. His small wings are tightly bound with duct tape and tail taped to his leg.  
With a scared whimper, his red orbs scan the dimly lit room, finding Sapnap and Dream in similar conditions next to him.  
Calling out to them proves to be futile, as metal sharply digs into his jaw, a heavy duty muzzle hiding his razor like teeth from view.  
Luckily, it doesn't take long for the other two hybrids to wake, Dream being the first of the two. He's rather cut up, his jelly like green flesh oozing a tar like liquid. He could take blunt attacks well, but his skin was very delicate to sharp objects, and it seems their captures had taken advantage of that. His mask lay over the upper half of his face as always, his mouth twisted in a pained grimace as he tried to move. Like the other two, he was naked as well; His speckled green skin translucent enough to see the bone beneath. Though his lower half had nothing to show, as his sex organs are hidden in a shealth, as it is with most of the rare slime hybrids.  
Both of the men focused on Sapnap as they heard him wake, the blaze hybrid still looking very out of it, but not unaware. He let out a pained puff through his nose, though instead of the usual fire, all that came out was a puff of smoke. The gold like armor in his skin looked dull and dirty, nothing like the usual shine it gave off on cold days, melting the snow around him.  
They each tested their bindings, finding not much to be done. Even with Dream's extreme elasticity, he couldn't seem to wiggle out of the rope and duct tape that bound him.  
They all froze in their tracks when the heavy door to the room creaked open, several men walking in, 3 of them bulky and smelling of sex, B.O., and drugs; while the last man wore a business suit, holding a clipboard and pen in his hands.  
The business man spoke to the others orderly. "Species?"  
"Demon, Slime hybrid, and Blaze hybrid." One of the men replied.  
He took a moment to glance over the three captives, his eyes landing on Dream.  
"Check its shealth for its sex."  
Dream immediately panicked, thrashing as the men stepped up, one holding him still from behind while another spread his legs wide and the last shoved fingers into his sheath. He let out slimey trills and curses, screaming at them the best he could with the gag in his mouth.  
It only took a few moments of digging for the man to pull out the slime hybrid's tentacle like cock, the knotted base small with disinterest due to it being flaccid.  
"Male, good" Is all he said as he scribbled on his clipboard, taking notes and adding up prices based on the three's features.  
He did a bit more note taking and examinations before clicking his pen and walking towards the exit.  
"Don't rough them up too much, they'll be a large haul."  
With that he was gone, leaving the three captives with the men.  
Without a second of hesitation they each picked one of the tied males, simply glancing at each other.  
Bad panicked as he was grabbed roughly and shoved onto his back, forcing to lay painfully on his bound hands. His thighs were untied and his legs forced apart despite his thrashing, a sweaty hand grabbing at his privates and jerking his uncomfortably.  
A hiss to his right made him turn his head, seeing one of the men had ripped out the gag in Dream's mouth and are currently trying to force his mouth open, dick hanging out from his open fly.  
Sapnap was being forced onto his stomach, ass in the air and face pressed forcefully into the ground by a hand on the back of his head, the other hand roughly fingering his ass open.  
Bad's attention was brought back to the man between his legs as pain shocked up his spine, looking down to find the man with 2 fingers shoved into his ass. Tears filled his eyes as he shook his head rapidly, screaming against his muzzle as he tried to thrash away, only to make the pain worse. Another finger was added and he cried harder, whimpering.  
A slap sounded across the room as dream was roughly hit for attempting to bite the man attempting to rape his throat. A knife was pulled out, pressed to the slime man's throat, stilling all movement.  
"Now, you're gonna open that pretty little mouth of yours and if you even think about biting me I'll slit your throat. Understand?"  
Dream glared with pure hatred in his eyes but gave in, opening his mouth enough for the man to shove himself in, fucking into his slimey mouth and chocking the smaller man.  
Sapnap screamed out in pain as he was roughly thrusted into, his insides burning from the stretch, the pain only worse from how dry it was, the friction horrid. The man whistled, slapping the poor man's ass hard.  
"This one's real fucking hot inside, you guys gotta take a go at 'em."  
Even more slapping filled the room when the man fingering Bad finally got tired of the action, thrusting into the sobbing demon, calling him horrid names as he fucked into him roughly.  
The rape continued for hours, others sometimes walking in and joining, sometimes simply watching, and sometimes just speaking to the captives with degrading words. And when it was over, there was no care, no cleaning, just them zipping up and walking off, leaving the three friends covered in the disgusting juices of their rapists.


End file.
